Metal Gear: Ghost Babel radio conversations
This article is a list of optional Codec conversations in Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, some of which are of a humorous nature, or contain additional information that is not revealed during normal gameplay. Roy Campbell Slasher Hawk Snake: Colonel, have you ever heard of a group called Black Chamber? Campbell: Black Chamber!? Snake: That's what I'm up against right now, but they're like nothing I've ever seen before. Looks like they were the ones who wiped out the Delta Force team too. Campbell: No... I've never heard of them... Metal Gear: TX-55 Campbell: Snake, isn't that? Snake: Yeah, I remember. Campbell: The wreck of that Metal Gear you destroyed in Outer Heaven... Mei Ling: Like -- some sort of a monument... Campbell: To an evil past. Snake: It ends right here this time. Brian McBride Gindra Brian McBride: The total area of Gindra is 553,000 square kilometers, population approximately 5 million; a relatively small state near the center of the African continent, under the rule of a military junta for the past five years. Three years ago, the charismatic so called 'General', Augustine Eguabon, led an armed uprising by the Gindra Liberation Front, aka GLF, and the country has been in a state of civil war since. The U.N. peacekeeping force was deployed 6 months ago to put an end to the unrest, but there has been very little progress. Chris Jenner Brian McBride: I've had the service records for that Sergeant Jenner looked up. Jenner, Christine. Age 25. In service for 8 years. As you can imagine for her having been chosen for this mission team, her records are exemplary. Father and mother, no siblings. Parents divorced when Jenner was 12, mother got custody. The last name Jenner is her mother's. Father is an entrepreneur, never missed an alimony or child support payment. A very generous sum, more than enough for just two people to live on. Jenner certainly didn't grow up hungry. Joined the army immediately after graduation from a big name school with excellent grades. Cleared the selection process for Delta Force with flying colors only 4 years after completing basic training. As you know, Delta Force doesn't take anyone less than the best of the army's best. Since then she's been steadily moving up, and evaluations by her CO have been consistently high. She may be young, but there's no doubt about her abilities. Gindra Liberation Front Brian McBride: The Gindra Liberation Front, or GLF, is an armed group led by the charismatic Augustine Eguabon, also called the 'General'. Their agenda consists of independence for the Boias, an ethnic minority within Gindra, and they've been loudly advocating removal of Western influences and release of Gindra from First World exploitation. They enjoy extremely high support among the Boias, and their powers have grown rapidly since the 'General' took control. Jimmy Harks Brian McBride: Snake,I took the liberty of looking up Harks’ records. James Harks, age 18. Considered a child prodigy from an early age, received his PhD from Carnegie Mellon University at age 16. Later recruited by Ramdyne Systems, a DOD contractor, and headed the Metal Gear development in co-operation with the U.S. Army. Also known as ‘Jimmy the Wizard’. He’s already accepted as one of the foremost experts in the field of robotics, but here are some of his subordinates’ comments regarding him: "I will not tolerate being asked to humor a child’s whim constantly."; "He certainly knows what he’s doing, but we’d all be happier if he could do something about that stubborn streak"; "Spoiled rotten"; "I don’t care about anything else, but could he please shut the bathroom door when he has to go."... Seems a fun sort of guy... Gindra origins Brian McBride: Gindra was 'discovered' in the late 19th century by French explorers and became a French territory. Even back then, the repeated outbreaks of violence resulting from forced labor in farms run by French businesses made Gindra a frequent topic of discussion in the legislature. Gindra's independence Brian McBride: Gindra achieved independence after World War 2. The Brazzaville Convention of 1944 under De Gaulle's Third Republic set the colonies on the road to independence. Inequalities such as the lack of right to French citizenship were later removed by the Overseas Territory Law, and Gindra achieved full independence in 1962. Black Chamber spy Brian McBride: Snake, I understand your reluctance to admit it, but there is no doubt that Jenner is the Black Chamber spy. Snake: ..... Brian McBride: She must have been behind the decimation of the Delta Force team too. She attempted to gain your confidence from the beginning to extract information from you. She's certainly a first-rate actress... Mei Ling Weasel Slasher Hawk Weasel: Slasher Hawk.... I'd heard of the mercenary who wields a boomerang. Don't underestimate boomerangs, Snake. They're half-descended from hunting implements called kylies, and his in particular is an original design in 5-foot long steel. I've heard stories from a pal about how he saw Hawk split a calf in two with that thing. I guess he's not called 'Slasher' for nothing. Weasel: Boomerangs aren't thrown more than one at a time, but he uses two at the same time. They say he got the idea from watching jugglers and double-bladed Chinese martial arts. Weasel: He has his hawk with him even on the battlefield. Someone told me it's an orphaned chick he found after another war somewhere else. Weasel: I hear he won't touch a dish that mixes seafood with inland food because it's a taboo. He's supposed to be part Australian aborigine, still keeps with the traditions the best he can. But no one knows which tribe he belongs to, or why he left to become a mercenary. Marionette Owl Weasel: Marionette Owl -- I know the name. Not fun company to have in the dark. He's a master of the silent kill. Out in eastern Europe, I hear he took out an entire company by himself in nighttime ambush. He manipulates dolls in the darkness and uses them as bait. Weasel: If you attack one of these marionettes, they'll return the courtesy with internalized automatic defense mechanisms. Try to target just Owl himself and stay away from the dolls. Weasel: There are rumors about Owl being on the Most Wanted list for serial murders a long time ago, in the States. He may have been the famous 'Spectre Killer' the one that killed all those women. Hard to tell whether it’s true or not.” Weasel: A friend of mine who was on the same campaign as Owl saw the inside of his personal pack once. He said that it was full of dismembered dolls. Whenever Owl had time, he’d put them together and take them apart again, talking to himself. Something about ‘Laura’ and other strange stuff... Weasel: Those goggles he has on aren’t night visions, just regular shades. Because of some freak of genetics, Owl’s vision is virtually unimpaired by darkness. It’s as good as a cat’s -- and his eyes shine just like a cat’s too. That’s why he wears shades even in the dark. Pyro Bison Weasel: Pyro Bison. You won't find anyone else in a war zone with a flame thrower, but he's obsessed with his, even when all the rest of us have a machine gun or grenade in hand. But I have to admit, his flame thrower packs some power. Don't ever get in front of him. Go around and hit him from the back. Weasel: He wears a custom body suit made of flame-proof material lined with ceramic plating. You'll get nowhere with a frontal assault. Go for his back. Weasel: His flame thrower, the fuel tank on his back, the body suit -- added up, they can't weight any less than around 300 lbs. But winning battles isn't about muscle mass. Keep moving fast and take him down! C4 Weasel: C4’s are high-yield plastic explosives that can go through walls on the thin side like cookie dough. C4’s are the standard issue plastic explosives for the Brits, the U.S. and other major armed forces. The color is white with clay-like texture, and it consists of an extremely stable chemical composition of 91% RDX and 9% inert plasticizer. In fact, it won’t detonate even if it’s thrown into fire. When it does go off, it has a detonating velocity of approximately 26,400 fps with a relative effectiveness of 1.34. One of the better explosives around. JASSM Weasel: The cruise missile that the F-22 just fired is the new JASSM (Joint Air-to-Surface Standoff Missile). Those are stealth cruise missiles designed for attacking stable and moving ground targets. Total length is 4.25m, weighs 1050kg with an additional 450kg for the payload. It uses GPS-fitted inertial navigation for high-altitude cruising, then makes a descent near the target to commence final guidance using an infrared imaging seeker with an automatic target identification capability. It has a range of - believe it - 460km so that the firing aircraft can attack from beyond the enemy's aerial defense perimeter. What you've just seen is a demonstration of its accuracy and lethality. Mil Mi-28 Havoc Weasel: The chopper you're up against right now is a Mil Mi-28 Havoc, the successor to the Mi-24 Hind, fully loaded with 30mm cannons and your usual suspects of rocket launchers. You'll be able to evade machine gun fire and missiles if you duck behind objects. Toss in grenades while you dodge the Havoc's offensive. Weasel: The Havoc relies on two TV3-117V engines mounted on each side for power. Maximum speed is 300km/h, with capability for lateral or reverse flight at 100km/h and hovering turn at 45 degrees a second. But the craft's infrared signature is about two-fifths of the Mi-24's. Weasel: The Havoc has a tandem cockpit. The pilot has the rear seat and the navigator/systems officer sits up front. During emergency landings and low-altitude drops, the crew can endure a drop of up to 12 meters per second since the landing gear and the seats absorb a sufficient enough percentage of the impact. Weasel: You're up against a high-tech attack chopper. Normally, I'd say flesh and blood don't stand a chance but... You're supposed to be used to this kind of stuff, right? By the way, Snake, you think that Grace Kelly's the traitor too? You saw her climb into that chopper, didn't ya? Snake: ..... Weasel: Hehe, you're a real softy all right. Man... But... you being that way doesn't exactly bother me all that much..." Weasel's brother Snake: Weasel.... how'd your brother die? Weasel: I killed him. McBride said so, don't you remember? Snake: But that's not true, is it? Weasel: Why d'you think that? Snake: I just have a feeling that wasn't quite how it happened. ...There's a patch of hell reserved just for killers who turn against their own flesh and blood. I know something about that... Weasel: You're... Snake: ..... Weasel: ...There's no getting around you, huh. Snake: ..... Weasel: ...My brother -- he was a dumb kid. He didn't have the talent for it, but he became a mercenary anyway. Always copying me. During this one conflict, I was hired by one side, and he by the other side -- the side that was going to lose. Just like I thought, his side got pushed further into the corner every day... One day, I was told that we were going in final kill with everything we had. I could have warned him. ...But I didn't. Snake: ..... Weasel: The next day, his entire force was wiped out... and he was dead. Snake: ...It was war. Not something for you to... Weasel: Maybe that's true. But I know he died blaming me. When I found his body, he had the lucky pendant I'd given him half bitten through between his teeth, the chain ripped to pieces... Weasel's parents Snake: So how come the rumors about your killing him? Weasel: Don't know. Just started going around. But I guess I've always been pretty good at making enemies. If I had to make a list of suspects, I'd be counting till Judgment day. Snake: That's the way rumors are. Weasel: Yeah... But this one killed at least one person. Snake: ...? Weasel: My mother -- she committed suicide. Heard that her boy killed his baby brother. Snake: ..... Weasel: So she died... and my old man came after me with a knife. ...That's how I got this scar above my right eyebrow. ...It was stupid of the old man. To try his luck against an active mercenary at his age... Snake: So your father...? Weasel: There was a bit of a struggle after he stabbed me. Guess I didn't go easy enough... He's still in a wheelchair. Snake: ..... Weasel: ...I haven't had anything to care about since, but I'm still alive. Can't figure out why... Snake: Maybe so you can keep asking yourself that till there's an answer... Black Arts Viper Weasel: Black Arts Viper: a man they call one of the best professionals of war, along with you and me. When he's on the battlefield, the explosions start and the enemy begins dying one after the other... Other soldiers don't even understand what's happening around them. It's like he has some kind of black magic... That's where the moniker of Black Arts comes from. But he's no warlock. Behind all the tricks, his magic is a set of brilliantly intricate wire and mine traps. Keep a lookout for those traps, Snake! Weasel: Snake, watch out for his left arm. The prosthetic is fitted with a whole bag of tricks Don't take your eyes of that left arm! Weasel: Viper appeared out of nowhere two years ago. None of us could figure out how a mercenary of that caliber could be a complete unknown but... If he was with this Black Chamber, a kind of shadow commando who never see the light of day -- then everything makes sense... Weasel: Viper, the poisonous snake. Viper, Snake... Guess he named himself after you -- more like against you. Must have wanted to surpass you even from the Black Chamber days... Weasel: I remember an army medic who examined Viper talking about it. She said she couldn't believe her eyes. It must be the wounds from that battle two years ago, but apparently the man is falling apart from the inside, he isn't even supposed to be breathing on his own according to the doc. I guess it's only the thought of that revenge that's kept him alive... Chris Jenner Jimmy Harks Marionette Owl Jimmy: Snake, that's the guy. He’s the one who locked me up in that room! He was muttering weird stuff like, ‘You’re lucky to be a man. If you were a woman, I may have had to kill you.’ Chris: What kind of...? I’m glad it was you and not me. Jimmy: I’m sure you would have been OK, Chris. He probably meant good-looking women. Chris: Hm! Just don’t give in, Snake! Codec conversations